


Above the Sky

by Nitzer



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Gen, Light Drinking, Sleepovers, a lot of star talk, i really don't like barris so this magda also doesn't like barris, magda and juven are both implied bi, magda and juven are soulmates and you cannot convince me otherwise, mostly based on the Tacit Understanding quest, spoilers up to ch6 of the main story, this is not really romantic or platonic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitzer/pseuds/Nitzer
Summary: Juven and Magda drink too much wine, gossip about other nobles and get philosophical about the stars because at the end of the day, they're both still children caught up in something much bigger than themselves.





	Above the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> basically my favorite quest in all of helix waltz was the one at the end of ch6 with juven so i wanted to do something kinda inspired by that  
spoilers up til the end of ch6 of the main story  
this isn't even really shippy, this is about as romantic as magda and juven are in canon

“My mom would kill you if she found out I was staying the night in your room.” I whisper to Juven like it is a secret.

“Your mom would kill me for lots of things, eyas.” He laughs, letting his hand fit under my chin fondly.

It wasn’t that hard to convince mom to let me stay at the Sakan’s for the night. Someone _had_ tried to kill me that night after all. And Barris was feeling guilty enough to have Juven’s back for once. So he signed the note Juven sent off with one of their servants telling my mom that it was just safer for me to stay the night with Sakans while they investigated the assassination attempt. “You know my mom only let me stay because Barris signed the note right?” I’m a little tipsy off crazy expensive wine—more than mom would ever like—but, hey, someone pulled a knife on me just hours ago. It’s warranted.

“She really likes him, huh?” He finally undoes the last button on his ridiculous and complicated coat, shrugging it off his shoulders. But I guess I can’t really talk, I won’t be able to slip out of this dress without the help of a servant. He hangs up his sword and belt at his bedside even though it’s more for show than protection.

“If she had her way, we’d be engaged already.” I laugh because if I don’t I’d probably throw up at the thought. It’s already making my stomach turn on top of all the wine.

“It’s always easier to just marry into nobility.” He throws out with his eyebrows raised.

“Oh, yeah?” I taunt. “And who’s gonna be your pretty wifey?”

He breezes back over to where I’m sprawled out on his bed—both of us half-dressed at best—and gives me his most charming smirk. “Maybe it’ll be you, my eyas?” He teases back, resting a familiar hand on my upper arm.

“…If I had to.” I muse out loud. “It’d be better than your uncle at least.” Barris was so caught up in his own guilt and sense of justice the whole ball, he trailed me around without even trying to talk to me. Juven, at least, made sure to keep my cup full of the best wine in the mansion the whole night. It might not have been the best way to deal with my shaken mental state but it’s the thought that counts.

“Oh?” He responds curiously. “Is the wine acting like a truth serum on you, Mags? Do you have something you want to tell me?” He purses his lips either like he’s deep in thought or looking for a kiss.

I just throw his own pillow at him. “I’m not going to inflate your ego anymore.” I grumble. But Juven’s ego has never been my problem. I knew too much about him for his jokes to mean too much to me.

“Is my eyas too good for me now that she’s been winning hearts across the whole of Finsel?” He flutters his eyelashes at me mockingly.

“What is our _playboy_ implying here?” I shoot back, sticking my tongue out playfully.

His eyes flash dark. “You don’t have to speak in codes here, just say what you want to, Magda.”

And for the first time I notice that we are truly _alone_. There are no servants in Juven’s quarters. There’s no one but me and him. I can’t even hear any of the bustling in the hallway from his bed. I just hear the nightingales and cicadas from his balcony and the steady beating of my heart. “What are you doing with that pretty little Balvenka servant?” I ask, rolling onto my back. It’s not really what I want to ask but I don’t think there’s anything I really want to ask anyway.

“Where did you hear about that?” He throws a hand over his heart, fake scandalized.

“Best to keep things behind closed doors, not shut curtains.” I scold lightly, picking at some stray nail polish on my cuticles. The truth was that Juven himself had implied that he was fooling around with Biggus to the whole ball when Lynna had pressed some wrong buttons in him. Juven’s sexuality was always tossed around—not in the wink and nod way Gonzalo’s always was but with a charming and overconfident smirk that made any rumor seem true. No one seemed to know for sure which team Juven was playing for, me included.

He waves it off with a chuckle. “It’s just a mutually beneficial relationship, something that’s convenient for both of us.” And the way his eyes sparkle mischievously could imply that they were swapping secrets or spit behind the thick curtains of the manor. It doesn’t really matter to me, though. I guess I also haven’t been too up-front with him about whether my vocal attraction towards Vicky was just for jokes or real. “You think he’s pretty?” He asks, distracted with a whole wardrobe of only pajamas.

“For a servant, he’s quite cute.” I appraise gently. I don’t really have any specific fondness for Biggus. Whenever I felt my heart turning soft for him it was almost always just because he reminded me of Juven.

“Leave my admirers alone.” He teases childishly. “You have plenty of your own.”

“How do you know he’s not already an admirer of mine?” I tease back.

“I don’t.” He murmurs and he’s close now, just over my shoulder, in a loose nightshirt and pants. I guess I missed all his movement while lost in the reflection of the moon in his mirror. “You never cease to astound me, my eyas.”

His voice is so soft and gentle by my side. He’s relaxed and open, almost vulnerable like this. But it changes nothing. It’s not even the first time he’s been like this with me. I already love Juven and there’s nothing he could do to stop me or to deepen it. “I can’t get out of this dress by myself.” I try wiggling out but the straps around my shoulders and waist just get more tangled the more I struggle with them.

“Why would your mom send you out in such a ridiculous thing?” The dress was deceptively complicated, a flowy and sheer thing perfect for a more casual summer affair, but still designed to keep me caged up with limited mobility.

“I’m sure she didn’t expect anyone to pull a knife on me either.” I laugh but the memory is still too real, still sends tremors skittering under my skin.

Juven’s hands are on me, untangling the straps of my dress. His hands settle the tremors under my skin but leave no goosebumps in their wake. Juven has never left heat running through my body or butterflies flitting around my stomach, it’s always just been pure comfort. He’d always been the sturdiest, most trustworthy thing in my life. And the whole thing was so comforting—the way the whole room smelled like Juven, the privacy, the lack of prying ears and eyes, the way the whole manor sometimes felt more like home than my own house. I know that this entire house is behind me, that they’re all working to ensure my wellbeing—from Barbara and all her hunting experience, to the butlers and maids, to Asteria in her quarters, to Juven right beside me. I know to them I’m a Sakan in all but name.

“Am I a Sakan by blood or by marriage?” I ask Juven lightly. My voice feels airy and unrestrained. Maybe deeper than normal. I wonder if this is what comfortable feels like or if this is just what drunk feels like.

He laughs affectionately, letting the straps finally fall off my shoulder, the front of the dress starting to sag a little bit. “Which would you prefer, Magda?”

“Both.” I answer but then frown. “Neither.” But that doesn’t seem right either. “I just want to be by your side.”

He tosses some night clothes on the bed for me. “Oh, I wouldn’t dream of giving up anything as precious as you.”

“Would you marry me?” I ask, foggy and struggling into the shirt he’s given me. “Would you really make me a Sakan?”

“I can’t _make_ you a Sakan.” He responds smoothly. “You already are one but if you insisted upon it, I would marry you.” He rolls his eyes. “I believe you can do much better than the head of a household, though, I believe you have too much to offer to be tied down like a noble.” He comes back to his spot on the bed next to me.

“What about Asteria though?” I stretch out on my back. The bed is big enough for me to stretch out fully and still not even touch Juven.

He looks mildly embarrassed, his face dusting pink. “I doubt she’d have any objections to it. She loves you the same as she loves any Sakan.”

“Let her know I love her too. Really.” I stretch my arms off the bed and towards his balcony. If I tilt my head just right I can see the stars from here.

“Oh?” He questions amusedly, smoothing my hair down. “And where are you going that you can’t tell her yourself?”

“To the stars.” I respond without thinking. My head is cloudy anyway. I should probably go to sleep soon.

I can’t see Juven but I hear him click his tongue. It’s not really admonishing. Juven didn’t do judgments or punishments. No Sakan really did. I didn’t know what it meant. “I’ve always believed you’d end up among the stars, my eyas.” It is soft, maybe a bit condescending but so gentle and affectionate. “It’d be an honor just to name your constellation.”

“I wouldn’t let anyone else do it.” I promise him, letting him take my hand. Because I would never land among the stars without taking him with me.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe in the works is a short little story about magda and ivan and a much longer one about consort chu and the princess...maybe


End file.
